


Ticket to Ride 2: 2 Ticket 2 Ride

by smokeopossum



Series: Ticket to Ride [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cis Female Character, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Trans Female Character, it's a sequel and i'd recommend reading the first but i'm not the boss of you, mild exhibitionism, the sequel to the rival media company au nobody asked for, these hands are only capable of creating filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: Most nights spent together involve laughing at comedy specials (Lena’s choice) or horror movies (Amélie’s choice), snuggled up on Lena’s couch and sharing a snack after a long day at work.They just tend to have a lot of sex, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened. again. i have no excuses except this wouldn't leave me alone and here it is now, about 2x as long as the original. i have poor self control.  
> amélie is trans. if this bothers you, cancel my subscription bc i don't need yr issues. trans women deserve respectful porn & if you leave gross comments on this i will delete them and then get my witch friends to hex you, so don't be a gross asshole. thx.  
> translations on hover & at the end, you're not missing much if you ignore them  
> special shoutouts to my girlfriends for doing the beta thing

In the past three months since her fateful boldness, Lena Oxton has found herself falling for Amélie Lacroix.

Winston hugged her when she told him and quietly mentioned how happy he was for her, despite their _interesting_ introduction to one another. Lena had sniffled and called him a big sap, quietly whispering a thanks while buried in his hairy arms. Then, before either of them got too sentimental, she started telling him how great she was in the sack.

He kicked her out of his office shortly after.

She wasn’t just saying that, though. Amélie is _good_ in bed. And on counters. And couches. And desks. And the floor. Not that they only ever have sex! There have been quiet nights in with Disney movies and cuddling, and fun nights out with pizza and dancing, the both of them surprised with how well they got on for two strangers who met through a subway groping. They only started _proper_ shagging after they’d gone on some dates, anyway.

Most nights spent together involve laughing at comedy specials (Lena’s choice) or horror movies (Amélie’s choice), snuggled up on Lena’s couch and sharing a snack after a long day at work.

They just tend to have a lot of sex, too.

Amélie claims she’s always had a high libido. Lena says it’s because she’s so hot.

In the past three months, Lena Oxton has learned _a lot_ about her girlfriend Amélie Lacroix.

She watches her sip coffee (black, not even any sugar) at her kitchen table much too early in the morning, already dressed and ready for work. Lena makes breakfast for them, yawning as she flips the eggs with ease, still in her boxers and sleep shirt with a severe case of bedhead. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to waking up so bloody _early_ , even if she does go back to sleep while Amélie uses her shower.

Well.

Usually.

It’s nice waking up to an eyeful of Amélie naked and wet, but it’s nicer helping her get that way.

She can’t wake up at 5 AM _every_ morning though, that would just be madness. The first time Amélie accidentally woke her up that early, Lena thought she was having regrets over their relationship and running - turns out it just takes a _really_ long time for her to get ready for work with hair that long.

Lena slides the cooked eggs onto a plate, sets it aside on the counter, and turns to crack two more in the pan for herself.

“ _Merci_ ,” she hears behind her as the plate is picked up, smiling at the quick peck to her cheek and the cool brush of her hand against her hip.

“‘Course, love,” Lena murmurs, listening as Amélie opens the fridge to take something out on her way back to the table. She chances a look back while the eggs cook and her smile grows at the sight of the ketchup bottle placed near her usual seat. Despite the grimace Amélie gave her the first time she plopped the bottle onto the table during breakfast, she’s gotten it for her every time since.

She flips her eggs and scratches at her bum, yawning again, and wonders if she should bother with a shower now or save it for after work. Considering Amélie’s habit of getting frisky on the train, which has not stopped _at all_ since they’ve begun dating proper, a shower after work is looking like the smart choice.

Lena plates her now cooked eggs and turns off the stove, dumping the cookware into the sink for later. Amélie frowns at the sight as she turns around - if there’s one thing they have spats over besides work, it’s her unfortunate cleaning habits, or lack thereof.

“The dishwasher is only two steps to the left, you know,” Amélie says, sipping at her coffee. Her own plate lies clean in front of her now.

“Quiet, you,” Lena grumbles in response, taking two purposeful steps towards the table to sit down instead. She gives the ketchup bottle a shake as Amélie laughs quietly. Something in her chest flutters at the noise, as it has for the past few months.

“When’s your contract up with those wankers, again?” she says around a mouthful of eggs.

“Next month. Do not think that means I will be joining you at Overwatch though, _chérie_. I could very well negotiate another contract with Talon.”

It’s a familiar conversation. Lena hasn’t stopped trying though. She swallows her food and points to herself with her fork.

“Yeah, but _I_ don’t work there.”

“And _I_ enjoy being able to get work done without distractions,” Amélie replies, crossing her legs under the table and nosing her toe up Lena’s calf. Apparently she’d slipped off a heel when Lena wasn’t looking.

“Too much of a distraction for you, am I?” Lena teases, eyebrows bouncing as she spears more eggs on the tines.

“I do not believe your superiors would appreciate us fucking like bunnies in the office.”

Lena nearly chokes on her food, snorting out a laugh. “Winston mighta suggested not to do that, yeah.”

Amélie arches a brow, foot freezing against her calf. “You’ve talked to him about considering me?”

“Well...”

“Lena.”

“I might’ve passed along your resume, maybe. He gave it an unofficial looksie. You know we’ve had a vacancy and I’ve only been needlin’ you because you’d be _perfect_ for it. He said you were overqualified even!”

“ _Lena._ ”

“Like I said, it was all unofficial anyway,” she continues with a flap of her hand. Amélie pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing.

“At least tell me you didn’t include the headshots.”

“Of _course_ I included the bloody headshots! You’re gorgeous, love, why wouldn’t I? And I might’ve swiped them after to put on my wall.”

Amélie groans, but she’s got that soft smile on her face - the one that means she finds her irritating, but in an endearing way. It’s been a common look.

Lena grins right back at her, practically beaming at her next words.

“I will _consider_ applying.”

“It’s all I ask, love. I know you like your job there but... They really are a terrible rag. If not Overwatch, at least somewhere that cites their sources.”

Amélie hums noncommittally, attention focused back onto teasing along the inside of Lena’s knee while she eats, smirking as she spreads for her. Lena mops up the ketchup with the rest of her eggs, licking her lips as she meets Amélie’s eyes and feels her foot drift up her thigh.

“Startin’ early this morning, are we?” Lena asks, cheeks coloring as she shovels the remaining eggs into her mouth. Amélie’s foot slips between her legs, the ball of it flush against the warm, thin cotton, painted toes curling against her mound.

“You look cute in those boxers.”

Lena swallows her food and shifts to the edge of her seat, rubbing herself against Amélie’s sole. “Mm. Sure you’re not just tryin’ to shut me up about Talon?”

“I don’t see why it cannot be both.”

Her foot grinds between her legs and Lena lets out a whimper.

“Lemme chuck the plates in the sink and then you can have your way with me, yeah?”

She hums in agreement and pulls away from her, giving Lena a chance to stand and do so. As soon as they slip from her grasp into the sink, she feels Amélie press against her back and begin kneading at her hips.

“The dishes are in the sink, _mon amour_ ,” Amélie whispers against her ear, following it up with a nip to the lobe and a slow drag of her tongue along the shell. Lena’s hands fly to the counter, legs spreading as a now-heeled foot nudges them open.

“Oh you’re _randy_ this morning,” Lena huffs. She bites her lip as her boxers are tugged down enough to fall to her knees on their own.

“I told you, you look cute.”

A weak noise escapes her as Amélie kisses at her ear. That particular weakness of Lena’s was discovered and exploited _very_ early on - often all Amélie has to do is breathe against her ear and she’s immediately wet, nevermind when she licks, or bites, or sucks - or, god forbid, _moans._

Of course, she chooses all of the above when she has the time. Like now.

Lena is red-faced and whimpering in seconds. Amélie huffs a laugh against her, squeezing at her soft inner thighs and sliding a finger up to pet over her slick lips.

“So wet already, _ma belle chienne_ ,” she teases with a sharp nip to her ear. Lena moans quietly, rocking into the touch with a smile.

“Always wet for you, love,” she breathes out.

Another finger joins the first as Amélie moans in response, two now stroking her clit as her other hand slides up to fondle her chest. Lena’s head tilts back to rest against Amélie’s shoulder, panting when the lips start moving down her jaw and throat.

Amélie sucks and nibbles at her neck, hungrily squeezing at her breasts. Her fingers swirl against Lena’s clit, steadily rubbing circles against it in the way she’s learned she likes, only occasionally dipping lower to tease at her entrance.

Lena feels herself throb, wetness trickling down her thighs, and squeezes at the counter.

“You gonna fuck me, Amélie? Do we have time?”

“Mm, _non_. _Je suis désolée._ We must leave soon, pet,” Amélie murmurs against her neck, pressing a gentle kiss against the dark red hickey she left.

“Shame,” Lena breathes, whining when lips rise to meet her ear again.

“You can wait to have me inside you until tonight, no? Perhaps I will text a fun picture while you work to make up for it. You were still sleeping when I was getting dressed, after all.”

Her hips jerk as the touches begin to overwhelm her, a mewl escaping from her as Amélie’s fingers slip lower to spread her lips, still rubbing lightly at her clit.

Lena’s chest is tight, ears burning against Amélie’s mouth. Her voice comes out in a croak. “You got somethin’ special underneath that skirt for me?”

“Don’t I always?”

“Mmm, yeah, s’pose so. Guess it’s gonna be a little surprise for later then, huh?”

Amélie chuckles quietly and slowly drags her tongue along her piercings before responding. “I do not remember you calling me ‘little’ last night, _mon chou_. ”

Her hips press against Lena’s bare bottom, letting her feel the slightest hint of firmness under her skirt. Heat rushes through her at the nudge - she loves when she can feel how she affects Amélie. Memories of the previous night flash through her mind at the words.

“Cum for me, Lena,” Amélie whispers, breaking her from the thoughts with firm circles against her clit.

Between skilled fingers and the teases at her ear and against her hip, Lena obeys embarrassingly quickly, squeaking and twitching in her arms. Amélie cups her between the legs and squeezes as she rides it out, nuzzling at her cheek as she comes down from the small orgasm.

“Go get dressed, _chérie_. We have a subway to catch.”

“Mm. Soon as my legs start workin’ again.”

Amélie laughs quietly, pulling her hand away and bringing it to her mouth - another persistent habit.

“You always taste so good, Lena,” she murmurs, sucking her fingers clean with a wet pop. Lena shivers and reaches down to tug her boxers up once more, flushing a soft pink at the noises.

“Quit it, Amélie, else we’ll be callin’ in sick today, and I’ve got a deadline to meet.”

“Sorry,” Amélie says, not sounding the least bit apologetic. She pulls away regardless and returns to her seat at the table, crossing her legs and reaching for her abandoned coffee as Lena slips out of the kitchen.

She returns a few minutes later, fully dressed and with a fresh coat of concealer on her new hickeys, to Amélie bending over and filling the dishwasher with their used dishes. Her heart swells a little at the domesticity of it all even as she admires Amélie’s ass, the fabric of her skirt stretched taut over it. The desire to say ‘fuck it’ and blow off work, sink to her knees behind her, and bury her face between her cheeks is almost overpowering.

Lucky for Lena, she straightens up with a sly glance over her shoulder and closes the dishwasher.

“Deadline, _chérie_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lena grumbles, watching the hypnotizing sway of her hips with a smile as they head out the front door.

* * *

 

Despite the daily fondlings of their commute, it took Lena some time to work up the courage to ask Amélie out on a real, proper date.

“Do you wanna get dinner or somethin’ tonight?” she had mumbled one Friday morning almost a month after their restroom rendezvous, flushed as Amélie pinched at her nipples beneath her hoodie in the crowded car. “Know a good spot for tacos, or maybe pizza if that’s not your thing? Or a Korean barbeque place, or, well, anything you want, really.”

“Like a date?” Amélie had asked, not slowing in the casual gropes to her chest.

“Um. Yeah, like a date. If you don’t have plans already, I mean.”

Amélie hummed thoughtfully, making a show of thinking it over just to see Lena squirm, fingers idly trailing down the scar along her sternum.

“Tacos are fine.”

“Yeah? You’ll go out with me, then?”

“ _Oui_.”

She could barely hide her glee at the answer and turned her head to give Amélie a quick peck to the cheek. “Excellent. After work alright? Or did you wanna head home for a bit before going out?”

“After work. Shall I keep my hands to myself until after our date?” Amélie asked with sharp tug to one nipple.

“Let’s not get crazy, love,” Lena responded, rubbing herself back against her with a cheeky grin. “You keep handlin’ me however you like.”

“ _Parfait_.”

Work couldn’t end soon enough for either of them that day - Lena raced through her assignments and was left nervously staring the clock down despite a reassuring pep talk from Winston, while Amélie mercilessly rejected photo spreads from her incompetent underlings in between attempts at fielding Sombra’s endless curiosity.

Time passed slowly for both of them, yet sooner than they realized, they were meeting up once more on the train.

“Evenin’! Ready for our date?” Lena asked as she nestled herself against Amélie’s front, enjoying the weight of her arm as it automatically looped around her waist. Amélie buried her nose in her hair, breathing deeply and squeezing her close before replying.

“I suppose. What do you have planned?”

Lena relaxed into the embrace with a smile. “Nothin’ fancy, just some dinner while we get to know each other a bit better. I’m curious about you, y’know? All I’ve really got is that you work with a bunch of shady shits and go bananas when I wear tights.”

She giggled as the hand that had been slipping down her hip to her thigh paused against the thin fabric of her leggings. Amélie huffed behind her.

“It is not my fault you occasionally refuse to wear proper trousers, Lena. _Ton cul est magnifique dans ces collants._ ”

Lena giggled again as her hand slid around to squeeze her rump. It stayed there after, idly kneading, as Amélie continued speaking.

“I’m glad for the opportunity to learn more about you, beyond a propensity for liberal clickbait and an exhibitionist streak. Where will we be getting off?”

“My place, if I’m lucky,” Lena mumbled, before responding at a normal volume, “my usual stop. It’s a few blocks walk, hope you don’t mind. I know you’re wearing heels.”

“I have done more exciting things in heels than a stroll through the city, _chérie_. A little walking will hardly wear me out.”

Despite months of knowing each other, Amélie has yet to tire of the light pink flush that dusts Lena’s cheeks when she teases her.

“Well good! Not that you’ll need loads of energy for anything, I’m not expecting something to _happen_... unless you’d _like_ something to happen, in which case I’m happy to try wearing you out, but we’ve barely started our date, and oh look it’s my stop!”

 _Fit your foot in your mouth a little deeper, slag,_ she silently scolded herself. Behind her, Amélie smiled.

“We will see where the night takes us. Lead the way, _mon amie._ ”

The doors opened with a hiss and they linked hands, Lena leading them out of the car and through the station to the street. She didn’t let go, and Amélie didn’t pull away, and for someone who’s had those fingers inside of them as recently as yesterday, she’s awfully flustered by holding hands.

“Not too far,” Lena had said, glad the setting sun hid her blush as they walked.

A few minutes and blocks later found them seated at a booth in _The Drunken Cabrón_ , away from the noise of the bar.

Dinner went well, aside from Lena’s attempt to show off by dousing her food in hot sauce so powerful it left her in tears. It made Amélie laugh, so it wasn’t a total loss, but it took a while for her lips to stop tingling.

They shared a few personal things while they sat and ate - Lena had asked about the tattoos on her arm, stunned to learn Amélie had been married once and had gotten inked after leaving him.

She didn’t speak of it at length, only sharing his name (Gérard) and that she was young when it happened, and Lena didn’t ask too many questions. It was clearly a sensitive subject and ultimately, it doesn’t really matter - he’s out of the picture for reasons Amélie was reluctant to divulge, and his loss is her gain. They had been divorced for far longer than they were married by the time she met Lena anyway.

Amélie had in turn asked about the scar on Lena’s chest that she’d only ever felt, long and thick between her breasts, and was shocked to hear that someone so young had gotten a heart transplant.

“Cardiomyopathy is a right bitch,” Lena had said in between scoops of refried beans, smiling ruefully before urging the conversation onto lighter matters.

They discovered they shared the same favorite Disney movie ( _Up_ ), a fondness for overcast skies, and a favorite color of blue. By the time the check came, with Lena politely insisting on footing the bill, the earlier nerves over the date had been forgotten.

Amélie had suggested ice cream after Lena’s complaints about her mouth still burning, and Lena was happy to lead them to a local gelato shop. They strolled the streets hand in hand and enjoyed their frozen treats - raspberry for Amélie, pistachio for Lena - before finding themselves outside of Lena’s apartment building.

“So... Do you wanna come up? Maybe have a drink?” she had asked, running her hand through her messy hair with a hopeful smile.

Amélie had barely hesitated before saying yes.

They managed to wait until Lena got the door open before jumping each other at least.

Thoughts of a hypothetical drink were dismissed as Amélie pushed her against the wall next to the door, cool mouth finding hers as she pinned Lena’s arms above her head, the door softly clicking shut beside them. Lena moaned into the kiss, hands balling into fists as a knee slid between her legs.

“Bedroom?” she had gasped when she managed to tear her lips away.

There was hesitation again.

“We don’t have to if you don’t wanna,” Lena rushed out in the brief silence, “we can just snog, or--”

“That’s not it,” Amélie quietly interrupted, hands sliding down to rest at Lena’s shoulders, “I would very much like to continue this in the bedroom.”

“... But?”

“But before this possibly goes further, I should tell you something.” She took a breath, not meeting Lena’s eyes. Best to do it quickly, like ripping off a bandaid, or snapping a neck.

“I am transgender. I have not had bottom surgery, and I do not wish to seek it out.”

“Oh.” Lena blinked. “Alright. Are you... not comfortable being touched there then? I’d like to make you feel good too, and I don’t wanna do anything you’re not enthusiastic about.” She gave the hands at her shoulders a squeeze with her own, smiling softly.

To her alarm, Amélie’s face pinched with a sniffle.

“Uh. Love?”

“ _Je suis désolée._ I should have known this would have been fine, but I could not help but expect the worst.” She leaned in to peck Lena on the lips, quickly regaining her composure, and gave her a small smile in return. “I’m fine with being touched, as long as you are comfortable doing so.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course. Only problem is I don’t think I’ve got any rubbers. Well, none within their expiration date. S’been a while,” she admitted with an embarrassed chuckle, “so we might have to put off shaggin’ for tonight. Still eager to please, though.”

Lena licked her lips with a wink, grinning widely when she learned Amélie occasionally snorted when she laughed. She lifted a hand to cup her cheek, rubbing away the lone wet streak with her thumb.

“No tears, love. Still tail over teakettle for you.”

“You are so _English_ ,” Amélie groaned, leaning her forehead against Lena’s with a fond smile.

“Me? _English?_ By the Queen’s pristine knickers, I’ve never been so steamed. In a right snit I am, love. Pip pip, cheerio, and all that rubbish, guv’na.” She stuck her tongue out and made a face while Amélie dissolved into snorts.

A beat passed while she waited for Amélie to compose herself once more.

“... Did you wanna get back to kissing, or do you wanna call it a night?” Lena asked, running her hands along Amélie’s forearms and gently stroking over the spiderwebs crawling along the right.

She brushed her nose against Lena’s with a smirk. “I could use some more kissing.”

Their lips met again, softer this time but just as brief.

“Still wanna head to the bedroom? Cleaned it up on the off-chance you’d like to see it, not that I’ve got a problem with snoggin’ against a wall.”

Instead of responding, Amélie stepped back and took Lena’s hand with a squeeze, gesturing for her to lead the way. Lena practically vibrated with excitement.

The apartment was small and modestly furnished, compared to Amélie’s - the entrance led almost directly to the kitchen, a sitting room to the side separated only by a counter. Lena brought her down a hallway just off the kitchen, passing one door to open another at the end.

The room was clean by Lena’s standards: only a few stacks of folded clothes on top of her desk and the vacuum taking up space in the corner. It still smelled faintly of cleaning products. Posters of football teams and musicians lined the walls, most entirely unfamiliar to Amélie - she was always more of a ballet and classical music girl, as Lena had discovered earlier.

The bed was pressed against the wall and neatly made with soft blue sheets, cool to the touch when they sat.

“So, this is it,” Lena mumbled, sheepishly grinning at Amélie as she toed her trainers off. “It’s not much, but it’s home. Bathroom’s down the hall if you need it, passed it on the way in.”

“It’s very you,” was all Amélie offered before cupping her cheek and resuming their kiss, removing her heels at the same time. Lena hummed at the touch of her lips, eyes slipping shut as her mouth opened for Amélie, a hand resting on her thigh.

She let herself be pressed back against the bed, groaning softly at Amélie’s weight shifting on top of her. Her black pencil skirt rode high on her thighs as she straddled the smaller woman. Lena palmed her rear, smiling against her lips at her quiet moan in response.

Long, slender fingers tugged at the buttons of Lena’s shirt, easily opening it to reveal the orange sports bra beneath -- _Of course it’s orange,_ Amélie thought to herself. Both hands cupped her chest with a loving squeeze, thumbs brushing over the already stiff nipples through the stretchy fabric, before leaving to cup her face and deepen the kiss.

Her tongue brushed at Lena’s lower lip and slid inside her mouth, still sweet and cool from their gelato earlier. Lena whimpered at the slow lick against her tongue, mouth opening wide to let her in.

She reached up to fiddle with Amélie’s blouse, undoing the buttons from the top down. She paused partway through to sneak her hands inside of it, squeezing at breasts covered in pale purple lace, and sighed against Amélie’s mouth as she got her first feel.

Her touch was gentle, petting over soft skin as if worried she might spook her. Amélie pulled away slightly, hands rising to cover Lena’s.

“You can touch me, Lena. I want you to.”

“Sorry,” she immediately mumbled in response, giving her chest an apologetic squeeze. “You’re just so pretty, Amélie. Almost can’t believe this is real. Half expecting you to book it out the door any second.”

“I’m not going anywhere, _chérie_ ,” Amélie said, leaning back down to nose at Lena’s jaw.

“Stay the night?”

It flew out of her mouth before she could stop it, regret instantly flooding through her as Amélie froze above her.

“No funny business, promise,” Lena continued, “just thought maybe it’d be. Nice, to have you over. Could make you brekkie in the morning, whatever you’d like as long as I’ve got the ingredients for it.” She pulled her hands from Amélie’s bra, settling them at her waist as the older woman gave her a peculiar look.

“You don’t have to, just a suggestion, I’ll pay for a cab home if--”

“Alright,” Amélie interrupted, “although I did not think to bring a change of clothes for our first date.”

“... I could scrounge up some jammies if you wanted, might have something in your size,” Lena lamely began as she attempted to sit up. A cool hand at her chest pushed her back onto the bed.

“I do not wear ‘jammies,’” Amélie chuckled. “I will need to iron these clothes in the morning, however. I trust you have an iron?” she asked, undoing the last few buttons of her blouse and shrugging out of it, tossing it aside.

“Yeah, probably,” Lena whispered, eyes wide and focused on her chest. “What will you wear to bed, then?”

Amélie laughed softly, leaning down to press her cleavage into her face. “You are so cute, Lena.”

Lena would have replied, perhaps even squawked in indignation, but there was a pair of perfect tits in her face begging to be loved on.

She mouthed at the chilly flesh with sloppy kisses, reaching up to tug a cup down and take a hard nipple into her mouth. Amélie’s head tipped back with a moan, fingers tangling in soft chestnut locks as her hips rolled against hers, skirt now more of a belt around her waist.

Lena’s free hand slid around her back to undo the clasps of her bra, proud of herself for getting it on the first try with only one hand. Amélie let it slip down her shoulders and join her blouse on the floor, giving a pleased sigh when the smaller woman began kneading at her breasts and kissing up her throat.

“You still have too much on, _chérie_ ,” she purred, slipping a hand up her toned stomach to inch under her sports bra.

“Wanted this to be about you,” Lena huffed in response, even as she sat up and raised her arms to help Amélie slip it off. She shifted uncomfortably under the stare that followed, ignoring the urge to cross her arms and hide the pronounced scar.

The kiss that came to her cheek was a surprise.

“You are very cute,” Amélie murmured against her skin. “I am glad to be here with you.”

She pressed another kiss to her cheek, then trailed her lips up to Lena’s ear.

“Take the leggings off, _ma douce_. ”

Amélie slid off of her lap at that with a wink, unzipping the side of her skirt as she watched Lena arch on the bed and tug her tights down. She smiled at the sight of her soft orange panties before standing and letting her skirt fall to her feet. Her own pantyhose quickly followed, leaving her in lacy purple boyshorts that matched her bra, her back to Lena.

“Bloody hell,” she heard from behind her, “your arse is _spectacular._ ”

She playfully scoffed before turning back towards the bed, nervously pursing her lips as she waited for a negative reaction - being understanding in theory is one thing, being confronted with the slight bulge in her underwear is another entirely.

Lena only gave her a gentle smile. “Havin’ second thoughts, love? Never too late to call it off. I’ve certainly gotten enough wank material for a good while.” Her eyes dropped to Amélie’s underwear, gaze turning hungry for the briefest of moments, before returning to her face.

For once, Amélie was the one to flush.

She climbed back onto the bed, straddling Lena’s thigh, hands planted above her shoulders. “You would touch yourself to thoughts of me, _ma chérie?_ ” she murmured curiously as she slowly began to grind herself against her.

Lena’s eyes fluttered, lips parting in a whimper. A tongue darted out to wet her dry lips before answering.

“Already have,” Lena said quietly, reaching up to cup the soft breasts temptingly hanging above her, eyes half-lidded as they met hers. “I’ve gotten off to thoughts of you more times than I can count. You bloody _ruin_ me, Amélie.”

Her hips rocked into hers with another whimper to punctuate as she desperately sought out the firm press of her erection. Lena slid a hand down her chest to squeeze at her waist, the other trailing up to take Amélie’s hand and lead it between her legs, pressing it tight against her mound.

“Feel how wet I am for you already, love,” she said with a huff, cheeks flushed. “Feel how much I want you.”

Amélie squeezed her with a low moan, throbbing against Lena’s thigh as her fingers played against damp, heated cotton. While she touched, Lena’s hand at her hip slowly crept down her front, a single finger lightly tracing the cut of her lower abs to the waistband of her underwear.

“I want _you, ma belle_,” Amélie whispered, more tender than Lena had ever heard her speak.

Warm brown eyes met molten gold as a delicate fingertip slid lower and finally dragged over the bulge in the lace, both of them sucking in a sharp breath at the contact.

“Alright?” Lena asked quietly with a hopeful smile, unprepared for Amélie leaning down and pressing her lips to hers. She adjusted quickly, free hand slipping up to cup the back of her neck and urge her closer.

Her touches grew less cautious as their bodies pressed together. Lena let out a groan, arching underneath Amélie as cool, slender fingers slipped under her own panties to pet at her slick folds. She took the opportunity to follow suit, reaching under purple lace to feel trimmed, wiry hair and soft skin, pulsing and firm against her fingers.

She savored the quiet moan Amélie let out at her touch, smiling into the kiss, and gave her length a careful squeeze. Her hips jerked in response, wet tip dragging against Lena’s wrist as the hand traveled lower to fondle her bollocks.

“Gentle,” Amélie warned, face hot as she pulled away from Lena’s lips. Lena nuzzled at her jaw as she caressed between her legs. The fingers between her own had slowed, lazily teasing around her clit.

“You like this?”

“It is... alright,” she admitted, shivering as Lena gently massaged them in her warm hand.

“This better?” Lena asked, hand slipping back up to stroke her shaft.

“Mm, _oui. Plus fort_ \- you can squeeze harder.”

Her fist closed around Amélie’s length, giving a firmer tug at the hint. She grinned as Amélie’s forehead thumped against her shoulder with another quiet moan, not minding in the slightest that the hand in her own underwear had paused in its ministrations.

“Just wanna make you feel good, love,” Lena murmured. “You just tell me what to do. You wanna nix the knickers?”

“ _D’accord_ ,” Amélie said, gasping as Lena took it upon herself to sharply tug them down her hips for her. She sat up and shifted off her lap to shimmy them the rest of the way, heat rushing to her face as she realized she was exposed to Lena for the first time.

“Oh you’re awful pretty.” Lena licked her lips, not bothering to hide her appreciative look as Amélie stripped, wiggling her own underwear off simultaneously.

“ _Merci_ ,” she mumbled, distracted by the flash of pink between Lena’s legs as she kicked her panties off. It had been entirely too long since she had last seen her bare - apparently she had shaved her hair into a neat landing strip for tonight’s occasion.

Before she could lean down and spread Lena’s legs for a closer look, a warm hand at her thigh brought her pause. Lena didn’t meet her curious gaze, instead intently focused on her hardness.

“Can I put my mouth on you?” she asked in a rush, freckled cheeks tinging pink as her eyes swept up to finally meet hers. “Only if you’re okay with it. Can’t promise I’ll be much good, been awhile since I gave head, but I’d love to try.”

Finely contoured eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“I suppose.” The words had barely left her mouth before Lena scrambled off her mattress, sinking to her knees at the side of the bed with an excited grin. “It has been awhile since I have _received_ head, but I will do my best to warn you if I get close,” Amélie continued, scooting towards the edge.

“Oh, don’t worry ‘bout that.” Lena spread Amélie’s legs with a smirk. “Love to swallow for pretty girls - and you make me right _thirsty_.”

She winked and leaned in, hardly giving Amélie a chance to react before licking a hot stripe up the underside of her shaft.

 _“Mon dieu,”_ Amélie whispered, gripping at the sheets as Lena’s mouth sealed around her tip, fist working the base firmly. Her tongue swept over the leaking slit with a moan, lapping at her head with the flat interspersed with teasing flicks, mouth nothing but burning heat and suction as she bobbed lower and lower.

“ _Merde_ ,” she huffed with a bite to her lip. Lena hadn’t eased carefully into anything, swallowing her down with a hunger she hadn’t expected from someone usually so submissive. Nails dug into her thighs as her tip probed the back of Lena’s throat, a whine escaping from the girl on her knees as her hips jolted in surprise.

She pulled away to heave for breath, lips wet and eyes sparkling as she looked up at Amélie. “You’re cute,” she panted out raggedly, nuzzling her dick with a grin. “Y’make cute noises.”

“ _Tais toi,_ ” Amélie mumbled, face warming. She reached out to pet at Lena’s hair, whimpering as her tongue teasingly fluttered just below her tip.

“So cute,” Lena said before taking her in her mouth once more, moaning quietly around her. She sank down slowly, sucking and humming appreciatively as Amélie’s tip brushed the back of her throat again. She didn’t pull away this time and instead sank lower, breathing deeply through her nose as her lips met the base and swallowing around Amélie as she took her into her throat.

“Lena,” Amélie gasped with another jerk of her hips. The smaller woman gave another heavy swallow around her before backing off again with a sigh through her nose, moaning as she slurped her way back up and mindful of the twinge in her jaw that recommended she ease up.

She focused on the tip with her tongue then, squeezing and stroking along the shaft with a tight fist while she sucked. The hot, wet muscle swirled along the underside and swept up to her slit with kitten licks, each pass making Amélie tremble.

“ _Bonne fille_ , Lena,” she moaned as she scratched her fingers against her scalp. “ _Bonne, bonne fille._ ”

True to her word, Amélie warned her when she got close, tugging at her hair and urgently gasping out her name.

True to _her_ word, Lena sealed her lips around her head and swallowed down every thick pulse against her tongue, groaning as the heavy taste of her filled her mouth and warmth trickled down her throat. Her tongue darted against the underside of it, fist squeezing as it dragged along her length through her climax.

With a last greedy suck, Lena pulled back and smacked her lips, eyes bright as she looked up at Amélie and gently stroked her flagging length.

“Good?”

In lieu of answering, Amélie urged her back up to meet her lips in an eager kiss, licking at her mouth with a soft moan as she pulled her on top of her. Lena let out a happy sigh and whimpered as her front settled against Amélie’s. Strong hands held her close, petting at her back and hips and rump, before sliding down her thighs to squeeze and coax her higher up.

“I want you to ride my face,” Amélie murmured at Lena’s confused hum.

“Fuck,” she whispered in response. “Yeah, alright.”

Lena found herself kneeling above Amélie’s face moments later, blushing as she watched Amélie hungrily stare up at her. Cool hands gripped her hips and pulled her down, and then all Lena could focus on was wet, warm tongue lapping up the absolute mess between her thighs.

Her hips twitched and rocked as a firm tongue traced through her drenched lips and teased at her shaven folds - she internally congratulated herself on the idea as Amélie’s mouth sucked and kissed at the sensitive, delicate skin. She managed to see her wink at her before her tongue started dragging against her clit and forced her eyes shut in pleasure.

Hours of anticipation and her recent activity had her on the edge quickly, even with Amélie taking her time and enjoying herself. Lena panted as she humped her mouth, clenching at the sheets while a slick tongue lapped at her clit, and gasped as one hand reared back and spanked her.

“ _Fuck,”_ she cursed, skin hot and stinging in just the right way to push her into climax. She doubled over, twitching and shaking while Amélie scratched down the cheek and sucked at her clit, chanting her name quietly as she came.

Just when she thought she was done, Amélie’s tongue slid into her, nose bumping her clit, and another spank had her sucking in a breath. “Amélie, fuck,” Lena whined, moaning loudly as she was rewarded with another smack to her ass, hips bucking as she fucked herself on her tongue.

Amélie’s responding moan traveled through her in a way that had her toes curling. One hand reached around her thigh to thumb at her clit while the other gave her reddened ass another spank, and within minutes she was finding her peak again on top of Amélie’s face, Lena’s moans barely drowning out the obscene slurps.

Another drag of her tongue against her sensitized clit had her trembling and pulling her hips away, rolling over onto the bed beside Amélie as she caught her breath. The other woman propped herself up on her elbow with a satisfied smirk, lips shining as she watched Lena’s chest heave. Her free hand brushed against her thigh, delighting in the weak tremble.

“You seem to enjoy my mouth,” she purred once Lena seemed to have her lungs in working order. The younger woman let out a breathless laugh and wet her lips.

“Yeah, a bit. That and the spanking. Bloody _hell."_ She blew out a puff of air, sending her bangs away from her face. “Are you always gonna make me cum that hard?”

“Hopefully.” Amélie placed a gentle kiss to her hipbone and gave her thigh a squeeze.

“Gonna have to start on some cardio, then, ‘cause I’m beat.”

Lena shifted on the bed to cup Amélie’s cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips. The other woman followed suit, tangling her legs with hers and softly kissing her in return, and the two of them laid there trading kisses until Lena’s eyelids began to droop. She hit the lights and groped for the sheets they had shoved to the foot of the bed to cover them, letting out a happy hum as Amélie’s arm slung over her and held her close.

“Tonight was nice,” she mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

“It was,” Amélie agreed as she tenderly pet her hair. The day’s exhaustion finally managed to catch up with her in the darkness, wrapped up in Lena’s warmth.

“Thanks for stayin’, Amélie,” Lena whispered as she snuggled close.

Amélie hummed in response, and within minutes, Lena was asleep, her breathing slow and even. Amélie focused on matching it with her own, smiling softly as she drifted off as well.

Only a few hours later, as she picked herself up from the floor and got back into bed while grumbling and rubbing her newly sore shoulder and hip, she learned why she should choose the side of the bed near the wall.

* * *

 

Caught up in her work and in a mad rush to slip her article, _Ten Ways To Hint You Want To Move In With Your Girlfriend_ , onto Satya’s desk before the editor left that afternoon, Lena nearly misses the sound of Winston thanking another applicant for their time as they entered his office for an interview. It’s familiar enough, he’s been seeing interviews all day, but the sound of a sultry French voice thanking him for the opportunity stops her dead in her tracks, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as her eyes widen in surprise.

Her head whips to the door of Winston’s office, jaw brushing the carpet as she catches the flick of a dark ponytail just as the door closes behind it.

She’s _here!_

She’s here on an _interview!_

Lena checks her watch for the time, nearly panicking when she sees she has a scant few minutes to submit her work. She’s at Satya’s desk in a blink, breathless and distracted and apologetic as she uncrumples the papers in her hands.

Satya looks at their status with distaste and sighs while Lena does her best to get them neat and orderly.

“Sorry, chief, won’t happen again. By the by, did ah, did Winston mention any interviews for this afternoon?”

“He mentioned meeting with several qualified applicants today for the position of photo editor.” The severe woman’s lips purse at the sight of her title, twitching in the way Lena now knows is a sign of amusement. “Interesting headline suggestion. I will read through it at once and send back my corrections. Thank you, Miss Oxton.”

Lena lights up. “Does that mean Jamie’s not on photo desk anymore?”

The faint smile slips from Satya’s face. “Mister Fawkes has made the independent decision to return to his former career as a wildlife photographer - apparently Outback Liberated offered him a sizable contract for his... specific skillset. We are currently seeking a replacement for his position as junior photo manager as well.” A perfectly shaped brow raises at Lena as she straightens the pile of papers on her desk. “Perhaps you might apply.”

Lena spares a brief moment of horror for the animals of the outback before the idea of working under Amélie flashes through her mind, closely followed by the idea of _being_ under Amélie at work.

She clears her throat and wills the thoughts away. “Full disclosure, there might be a conflict of interest depending on who you choose for the new photo editor. I’ll submit my rezzie all the same just in case, though. Thanks, Miss Vaswani!”

Lena gives her a quick two-fingered salute and spins out of the office, beaming. Behind her, Satya fondly shakes her head and begins reading her submission.

Amélie’s interview is still in progress when Lena casually walks by Winston’s door on her way back, the shades firmly shut. She pouts and heads to her desk instead, resigning herself to answering a few emails while she waits for her lunch break.

There’s a good deal of spam advertisements, an office-wide farewell to Fawkes, and a few inter-office requests for support - apparently no one else in the building knows how to work a fax machine now that Jamie’s left, and he didn’t exactly leave it in pristine condition. Lena sighs and leans back in her chair, wondering how the interview is going, when she notices her mobile has an unread text. From Amélie.

She tugs it from the charger and covertly opens it under her desk, eyebrows rocketing up when she realizes exactly what kind of message it is. The photo loads and all she registers is bare skin and garters before her eyes dart around the office in a panic, hand clapping secretively over the screen of her phone.

Satisfied she hasn’t drawn attention to herself, she carefully peeks back down at it, tapping for a better look, and bites her lip as it fills the screen.

It’s of Amélie, of course - a first-person waist shot of her reclining in her office at Talon, skirt off and one heel propped against the edge of her desk. Lena lets out a slow breath through her nose as she stares at long black thigh-highs held up by garters. A hand suggestively covers her otherwise bare groin, painted nails loosely draping over her half-hard length and teasing at dark curls - a few drops of wetness are visible against her thigh.

Lena shifts uncomfortably in her seat and looks around with a guilty flush, then quickly saves the photo and puts her phone away.

She tries to return to her work, but finds herself distracted with thoughts of whether Amélie removed underwear she originally had on to take the photo, or if she’s been going commando all day; if she’s going commando _right now;_ if she’ll let her bury her head under that skirt in the broom closet to take a peek before she leaves the building.

Her attention is grabbed by the sound of Winston’s deep laugh as the door to his private office opens, a folder dwarfed in his hand as he exits. Amélie follows him out with a wry smile and a few quiet words that cause another low chuckle, her eyes sweeping the room until they land on Lena.

“Thank you again for the interview, Monsieur Winston,” Lena manages to make out through the din of the bullpen. She takes a stack of papers from her desk and nonchalantly makes her way closer, trying to hide her excited smile.

“Thank _you_ for coming in!” Winston jovially responds. “I still need to discuss a few things with our editor-in-chief and the hiring director, but Overwatch would be happy to have someone with your qualifications on our team. You can expect a call sometime this week letting you know of our decision.”

He notices Lena ‘casually’ making her way towards them and lets out a fond sigh. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to run this over to the correct department. I think Lena would be happy to help you find your way out.”

Lena mouths a quick thanks to him as he heads towards Satya’s office, unable to hide her grin as Amélie turns to face her.

“You came for the interview!” she squeals, clutching the papers to her chest.

“And a good day to you, _ma chérie_. I am well, thank you,” Amélie says, leaning down to kiss both her cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, hello and all that bit. How'd it go?” The warm smile refuses to budge from her face as she takes Amélie's hand and leads her back to her desk. A few coworkers eye them curiously, but quickly return to their own assignments.

“Well. Winston is charmingly competent. I believe he was more nervous about the interview than I was.”

They reach Lena’s desk and she dumps the stack of papers she had been carrying back onto it. Amélie's gaze curiously sweeps over her workstation, hanging on the photos hung behind her monitor - her headshots, of course, but also a casual photo taken of the two of them, a photobooth strip of her and Winston crammed cheek to cheek, and a group photo with several people she doesn't recognize.

Noticing she’s looking over the photos, Lena is reminded of the earlier message.

“Got your text before,” she murmurs with a squeeze to her hand. A small smirk flits across Amélie's face as she returns the squeeze.

“Oh?” she asks conversationally, pretending not to notice how Lena's eyes drift to her skirt.

“Yeah. Thought maybe I could thank you with a tour of the office while you're here.”

“You really are incapable of waiting, aren't you,” Amélie mutters, before following it with a more audible, “That would be lovely, thank you.”

“No better place to start than here - our bullpen,” Lena begins, sweeping a hand out to gesture to the various desks clustered together. Many of them are currently abandoned in the lunch rush, but a few busy people remain.

“Over there’s the assignment desk,” she gestures to one of the more populated desks as she leads Amélie around the room, smiling at the several people with headphones still hard at work, “and you’ve seen the copy desk,” she points to Winston’s office.

“Across the way there is the chief editor’s office,” Lena says, pointing out Satya’s office. “We’ve got a conference room down this hall where they do the budget meetings, and another for staff meetings that can fit all of us. Broadcast room, photo editor’s office, buncha smaller meeting rooms...” They slowly walk down the hall as Lena names off the rest of the layout, hands gently swinging, until she pauses outside a nondescript looking door.

“... Storage room. Care to pop in?”

Amélie chuckles. “ _D’accord_ , needy girl.”

Lena huffs but doesn’t argue the point, shiftily looking down the hall before opening the door and leading Amélie inside. It’s cluttered but clean inside, shelves stuffed full of office supplies with boxes of plain paper stacked on a table. Lena locks the door behind them and is unsurprised when she’s immediately pushed up against it.

Amélie’s mouth finds hers in a fierce kiss, hard enough to send their teeth clicking together and steal the breath from her lungs. Lena moans against her, hands dropping to her hips to squeeze and covertly search out the zipper to her skirt.

She's _curious,_ alright? Curious and horny.

A hand slips down the front of Amélie’s skirt, brushing past the soft lace of her garter belt to find nothing but skin. Lena feels her knees go weak and tears away from Amélie's lips with a gasp.

“You did that interview without _knickers?”_ she breathlessly asks.

“I certainly didn't have time to remove them before your façade of a tour, _chérie._ ”

“It wasn't a _façade,_ I gave a nice tour!” Her lips find Amélie's neck even as she indignantly responds.

“It ended in a broom closet so you could fondle me.”

“Storage room,” Lena corrects, “and I'll do a lot more than fondle you if you let me, love.”

“Ah, _oui?_ ” Amélie smirks, combing her fingers through Lena's hair as the smaller woman nibbles at her throat. “Won't someone notice your absence?”

“I'm takin’ my lunch now.”

“It seems fitting to occupy your mouth then,” Amélie whispers against her ear. “On your knees, _mon amour._ ”

Lena quickly obeys, sinking to her knees with a flush creeping up her neck. She nuzzles at Amélie's thigh and cups her calves, lovingly petting her way up to lift her skirt.

She gulps as she pushes it up her thighs and starts placing kisses at her knee, following the raising hem with her lips. A cool hand buries in her hair, lightly tugging to her whimper of approval.

Amélie is still soft, but not for long. With her skirt pushed up to her hips and Lena's warm mouth brushing against her, she responds quickly.

“ _Bonne fille_ ,” she praises. “So pretty on your knees like this for me. So eager.”

Lena whimpers again and graduates to open mouthed kisses along her skin, each hot and wet and lasting as they trail from hip to thigh and back. “You're gorgeous,” she mumbles, “could do this all day.”

“Focus, Lena. We're in a broom closet.”

“Storage room,” she halfheartedly responds before wrapping a fist around Amélie and firmly stroking, leaning in to press a teasing kiss at her tip. Amélie rolls her eyes and tugs her forward by the hair, pushing into her mouth with a pleased sigh as Lena whines but takes her happily. She bobs her head and slips her hands around to knead at Amélie's rump and hips, tongue lapping at the underside of her shaft.

“ _Bonne fille,_ ” Amélie purrs out again, bracing a hand on the locked door as she watches Lena enjoy herself - her lips are red and wet around her, tightening as she sucks - one of her favorite images. “So pretty,” she coos, tenderly brushing her hair from her face and smirking at the pink rising to her freckled cheeks.

Lena moans at the throb of her against her tongue, sinking lower and nuzzling at dark hair as she prods at, and subsequently enters, her throat. She squeezes at Amélie's hips and pulls her closer, eyes fluttering closed when she starts humping against her face.

“My good girl,” Amélie breathlessly says in English this time, biting her lip as Lena's eyes open and meet her gaze. Her mouth opens wider, tongue pliant and wet along her length, a silent offer for Amélie to fuck her face that she eagerly accepts.

Her breath hitches as she thrusts against her, gripping tighter at Lena's hair as the smaller woman digs her nails in and scratches at her thighs. Amélie's head tilts back with a stifled groan, hips jerking. Her mind is made up in an instant.

“Get on the table,” she suddenly commands. “Make a space. I want to fuck you, Lena.”

Lena responds with a whimper, shivering and squeezing her eyes shut. Amélie admires the gooseflesh breaking out below the rolled up sleeves of her work shirt, but gives her hair another sharp yank. “Now,” she hisses, glaring at her just how she likes it, one brow arched.

She pulls away with one last slow, lingering suck, licking at her lips as she catches her breath and unsteadily gets to her feet. Amélie kisses her forehead and steps aside to let her pass, giving her ass a swat as she follows orders and starts shifting the boxes of paper to make room for herself on the table. Lena squeaks at the love tap and bites her lip.

“How do you want me?”

“Facing me, _s’il te plaît_. I want to see you try to keep quiet. Do you believe you can, _chérie?_ Or will I need to cover your mouth?”

“Fuck,” Lena whispers, clambering onto the space she made on the folding table with a blush.

“That is not an answer, _ma petite chienne,_ ” Amélie muses as she hooks the fingers of one hand into the waistband of Lena’s tights. The other mashes the heel of her palm between her legs, nails digging at her mound. “So warm. Will you be wet when I pull these down?”

“Fuck,” Lena gasps again, bucking against Amélie's hand. “Yes,” she whines, “yes, yes, I'm so wet for you, Amélie.”

Amélie grabs her by the shirt collar with the hand that had been pressing at her center and pulls her forward to roughly kiss her, stepping closer to teasingly rub herself against Lena's still clothed thigh. She pulls away after kissing her senseless, leaving her panting quietly as she growls in her ear.

“Lift your legs up.”

Lena follows the command immediately, submissively rolling onto her back and pulling her knees to her chest, too aroused to care how eager she looks. Amélie gives an appreciative groan of approval, running a finger against the thin fabric covering her slit before tugging her tights and panties to her knees in one smooth motion.

She swallows a gasp at the sight of Lena flushed and drenched already, clit hard and aching to be touched.

“Please,” Lena weakly moans, hugging her knees closer and wiggling to entice her - not that Amélie needs any enticing. A hand slips between them to help tease her tip against her folds, slippery wet meeting slippery wet in a grind that has them both huffing for air. Amélie leans in and cups her cheek, thumb brushing at her mouth and dragging against her lower lip as she presses inside.

It’s a tight fit. She goes slow, easing just her tip in with shallow thrusts, inching deeper until Lena manages to relax enough to let her sink in further.

When Lena's lips part to let out a moan, the thumb slips in and presses down on her tongue. “Suck,” Amélie orders, panting softly as a vise of heat closes around her length. Her hips slowly begin to rock against hers, plunging herself deeper into Lena's molten center on every stroke while warm lips seal around her thumb and obediently suck.

The table thankfully does not squeak.

Lena, on the other hand, does. She earns a tut as she accidentally bites when Amélie bottoms out, squeaking when she grabs her chin and tugs her mouth open, thumb roughly petting over her tongue.

“Behave, _chérie_ , and I will cum inside.”

Her hips buck at the promise and she sharply clenches around her, digging her nails into her own thighs to keep herself spread. Her head tips back against the table as Amélie grinds into her walls with a heavy thrust, gasping around her thumb as she draws back and does it again.

Amélie drags her thumb from between her lips with a smile, reaching down between them to slide it against Lena’s clit. The sudden warmth and pressure makes Lena tremble and twitch, moaning as Amélie rubs in slow, slick circles.

“Shh, _mon amour_ ,” she whispers, leaning forward and covering her mouth with hers, pinning her down onto the table and pumping into her as they kiss. Lena whimpers against her lips, utterly incapable of kissing back. Amélie bites at her lower lip and tugs as she pulls away, a look of faux-disappointment crossing her face.

“You cannot keep quiet on your own, can you?”

“Not with you stirrin’ up my insides like this,” Lena manages to pant back, eyes squeezed shut while Amélie mercilessly pounds away. Any lingering embarrassment has fled from her entirely. “Guess you’ll have to shut my filthy mouth up yourself, yeah?”

“Crude little brat,” she responds, lifting the hand at her thighs to cover her mouth. A moan is immediately let out against it, muffled in the cool flesh. Her thrusts slow for just a moment. “Tap my hip if this becomes too much, _compris_?” she murmurs, waiting for Lena’s nod and hum of acknowledgement before returning to her fast, brutal pace.

The hand over her mouth proves necessary as Lena moans and squeals, breathing harshly through her nose as Amélie’s thick length easily slides in and out, thumb quickly slipping over her clit while fingers brush through the soft hair of her mound. Amélie angles her hips up, driving into her even harder with a wicked grin.

“You feel so good, _chérie_. So wet and tight.” The words encourage strong clenches from Lena, hips bucking as her palm stifles a mewl. “Are you close? You’ve been gone for so long, perhaps someone will suspect something.”

Amélie’s lips meet her ear, warm as she whispers against it. “Perhaps they will smell my perfume on you when you return. They will look at you and wonder just what you’ve been doing while my cum drools from your pretty lips, my little Lena.”

Lena’s eyes open only to roll back in her head as she twitches and jerks underneath Amélie, moans muffled against her hand. Her breathing is rough and ragged through her nose, nothing but harsh pants as she quickly finds her release in the dingy storage closet.

“That’s it,” Amélie coos softly, giving a few final, hard thrusts into her, “take it, _chérie_ , take it all.”

The hand clapped over her mouth barely manages to stifle the squeal Lena lets out as warmth begins showering her desperately fluttering walls. Amélie laughs breathily, hips resting flush against Lena’s body as gush after gush of warmth pumps out of her, pinning her to the table to keep her from knocking nearby boxes to the ground with her spasms.

Amélie leisurely kisses at her neck as Lena’s panting eases, sliding her hand from her mouth to stroke at her cheek. The smaller woman breathes deeply, even as she shivers at Amélie’s lips on her, and carefully squeezes at her sides with her knees.

“I’m gonna think about this every time I need to fill up the printer now,” Lena eventually breathes out, raising a palm to her sweaty forehead and dragging her fingers through her thoroughly mussed hair. “Cor, Amélie. That was either one really big one or two back to back.”

“Slut,” Amélie affectionately whispers with a grin and a soft peck to her cheek. Lena moans quietly and flushes.

“Rude,” she says in response, sticking out her tongue. It only tempts Amélie’s mouth closer, her own flicking out to tease against it until Lena cups the back of her neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. She breaks it with a sigh shortly after, glancing at her watch with a frown.

“Only got about ten minutes left on my lunch break, and that’s stretchin’ it. Pick this back up later?”

Amélie nuzzles her jaw with the slightest trace of a pout. “ _D’accord_ ,” she says as she pulls back from Lena and carefully eases herself out of her, petting gently at her thigh. Lena whimpers at the loss, suddenly clenching around nothing and feeling a steady drip out of her.

Her knickers are going to be _ruined_ by the end of the day.

Amélie smirks as if she knows the thought running through her mind. Judging by the way she helps Lena slide her panties and tights back on, giving a teasing tug to the fabric to make sure the fit is snug, she just might.

Her back aches as she sits up on the table, suddenly protesting her position and their less-than-gentle fucking. Lena cringes and blushes brightly at the wet squish of her underwear as she shifts, then darts her eyes down to Amélie’s messy, half-hard length.

“Lemme,” she murmurs with a hungry look, sinking to her knees once more. She ignores the hot rush of wetness between her own legs and leans in, hands at Amélie’s hips, and eagerly begins licking her clean.

“Lena,” Amélie warns when it seems she’s having a little too much fun, moaning with her lips sealed around the base.

“Mm, sorry, love.” Lena licks her lips as she backs off, giving a parting kiss to Amélie’s neatly trimmed hair and a parting squeeze to her ass. As she stands, Amélie smoothes down her skirt, frowning at the wrinkles near the top before giving Lena a brief kiss.

“I’ll order you lunch,” Amélie says as they finish making themselves presentable, one hand on the doorknob and the other in Lena’s. She schools her face into a neutral expression as they leave the closet on the off-chance anyone sees them exit.

“What? No, it’s alright, I’ll just eat when we get home.” Lena runs a hand through her tousled hair, brows drawn as they head back down the hallway. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s skipped lunch, though it’s usually for work reasons and not anything fun.

“ _Non_. I have plans for you later and I don’t want you distracted by your stomach rumbling.”

She says it so casually Lena almost misses her meaning.

“Oh. _Oh!_ Yeah, alright. Order from the Korean place then, yeah?”

They pause just outside the building’s exit, hand in hand, and meet for a kiss.

“Bibimbap, yes?” Amélie asks when they part, reaching up to pet Lena’s hair and cup her cheek, lips twitching into a slight smile.

“Yes please.”

Lena smiles back twice as wide, hands squeezing at Amélie’s hips as she leans in for a final lingering kiss. They eventually pull away and Lena takes her hand once more, giving it a squeeze.

“Meet you on the tube later?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my girl joey for hooking me up with the sweet french translations, or frenchlations
> 
> ma belle chienne - my pretty whore  
> Je suis désolée - I'm sorry  
> mon chou - my sweet  
> Ton cul est magnifique dans ces collants - Your ass looks magnificent in those tights  
> mon amie - my friend  
> ma douce - this also means my sweet. the french, am i right?  
> ma belle - my beauty  
> Plus fort - Harder  
> D'accord - Okay/Alright  
> Mon dieu - My God  
> Merde - Shit  
> Tais toi - Shut up  
> Bonne fille - Good girl  
> s’il te plaît - please  
> compris? - understood?
> 
> okay thanks for reading i love you bye


End file.
